


Easter Bunny

by Atinydokii



Series: Adventures of Bunsang [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bunny!Yeosang, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Egg Laying, Face-Fucking, Hybrids, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, OT8, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, bullet egg vibrators, easter bunny yeosang, easter egg hunting, its soft at first, let me know if I miss tags, then dirty, thigh riding, this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Of course he knew the Easter bunny wasn’t real. When they asked him to dress up a little and wear a cute little bow tie to be their Easter bunny though, he couldn’t resist.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Adventures of Bunsang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435009
Comments: 16
Kudos: 233





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is sinful I’m sorry 
> 
> Hope you like eggs
> 
> Edit: there were too many spelling errors I couldn’t let it go

Easter egg hunting! 

Probably one of the events he was most excited for. The company was holding an Easter egg hunt inside the building, and they allowed Yeosang to join since his family was part of it. 

His family being the seven boys he shares a dorm with. Ever since they had adopted him, he had slowly warmed up to them and now took any chance he could to cuddle with them or simply be in their presence. 

Of course their little bunny had to participate! It was Easter for crying out loud! Of course he knew the Easter bunny wasn’t real. When they asked him to dress up a little and wear a cute little bow tie to be their Easter bunny though, he couldn’t resist. 

Everyone in the company also adored him. They would give him sweets he definitely wasn’t supposed to have and give him random gifts here and there. The gift for the person- or hybrid in his case- was a giant chocolate egg that would send him in a sugar rush for the next week at least. He also knew his boys as he affectionately called them, would help him win as they could barely say no to him. 

Yeosang liked to use it to his advantage sometimes. 

When they were all gathered into the lobby, the leaders of the event explained the rules. The bunny was barely listening though, quietly hopping in place next to Hongjoong who was trying his best not to smile at him. 

“Ready? On your mark! Get set! Go!” They all dispersed to different parts of the building as they only had an hour. Yeosang knew exactly where he wanted to go. Everyone would start from the bottom so he would go to the top floor and go down. 

“Come on, hyung!” He tugged Hongjoong’s arm towards the stairs, a laugh coming from the leader of the group. 

“We are taking the stairs?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“There could be eggs hiding there!” The hybrid thumped his foot, and quickly began ascending the stairs. They weren’t the only ones with this idea, but most were taking the elevator or they got off on a floor below theirs. 

Yeosang was right when he said some were hidden in the staircase. He already had quite a few in his basket. Being a rabbit, his eyesight wasn’t the best but his glasses helped him notice the color in the small crevices that gave away the plastic egg locations. 

Soon enough they arrived at the top floor where only a few people were looking. Some of them already had eggs in their basket, but Yeosang was sure he could find more. Hongjoong found a few too, but for most of them he would either nudge the younger in the direction of one or slip it into his basket instead of his own. 

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones who had the idea to come here first.” A voice behind them could be heard, immediately knowing it was Wooyoung before they even had to turn around. 

“You snooze you lose, Wooyoung-ah.” Hongjoong teased while Yeosang stuck his tongue out, bending over to grab a little pink plastic egg. 

“We should have taken the stairs.” Wooyoung turned to San who was just laughing. It was cute how focused Yeosang was. Maybe it was because he had never participated in a hunt before. That or he had his eyes set on that giant chocolate egg. 

Either way, it was difficult to keep up with him. He was all over the place and grabbing as many eggs as he could. 

“Ready to go down one?” Hongjoong raised an eyebrow as the bunny bounced in place. 

“Yes, let’s go! Good luck!” He turned to the younger two before waving. 

The next floor down was a little less crowded. Yeosang took it as a good sign as they separated to find more of the eggs. 

By the time the hour was up, Yeosang’s basket was overflowing. He didn’t remember finding some of them, but he didn’t care. He knew he was going to win. Sure enough he did, everyone clapping at the cute display of excitement. 

The chocolate egg was much larger than he thought it would be, but that only made him happier and his dorm mates more dreadful of the sugar high to come. 

“That’s huge, hyung.” Mingi took the egg from him gently as they walked into their dorm, all eight of the boys still giddy. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you a little bit.” Yeosang chuckled before sitting down on the couch in their living room. 

“We never had a chance against you, hm?” Seonghwa asked as he sat down next to him, running a hand through his dark hair. Yeosang nuzzled up next to him, messing up the fur of his ears in the process. 

“Can you imagine if bunnies actually laid eggs?!” Mingi asked as he tumbled onto the arm chair. “I wonder where the myth came from. They can’t lay eggs so where did they get involved?”

If his ears weren’t the floppy kind they would have perked up a little at his question. It was true that bunnies couldn’t lay eggs naturally. Yeosang couldn’t help but think back to the past though, where San has slid a bullet egg inside him and it felt so fucking good. 

He basically laid an egg then when he pushed it out with his help of course. 

“I don’t think a rabbit could carry many eggs anyways.” Wooyoung commented, earning a concerned sound from Seonghwa. 

“Why are we talking about this?” His question earned a laugh from everyone, including a soft giggle from Yeosang so they thought he was paying attention. In the moment he was thinking about it. How many _could_ he fit inside him?

This small sense of spite filled him. He was already known as their Easter bunny, so why doesn’t he play his part to the fullest extent?

It was later that night after dinner when he asked Hongjoong to join him in his bath. Hongjoong had been the first of the seven he had met, in fact coming to pick him up. Yeosang considered him the closest, telling him anything and feeling comfortable with him the most. 

“Hyung?” He asked as he felt a sponge rub along his spine. A small hum was given as a sign that he was listening. 

“Mingi said bunnies couldn’t lay eggs,” he paused and only continued when he didn’t get a response, “but I laid an egg before.” Hongjoong was well aware of that time from a video they were all sent. 

“He meant real eggs. You can’t lay real eggs baby.” The curiosity in his voice was evident. 

“But… I can lay toy eggs.” He finally turned around to face Hongjoong. 

“I want to prove them wrong. I want to lay as many eggs as I can for you. Like a _real_ Easter bunny.” He could see the slight red tint to the elder’s cheeks. 

“You want to get some more toy eggs and prove them wrong..? Push them out? Is that it?” Of course Yeosang didn’t want to be so straightforward but he still nodded, crawling into his hyung’s lap. Hongjoong just smiled, rubbing pet friendly soap onto his ear which made Yeosang melt. 

“I’ll tell everyone and we can get some more toys. You like the one we already have?” A small pink bullet egg was one they already had. They had tried others but so far it was his favorite. 

“Yes that one.” 

“Alright. I’ll order them. You can show us how good of an Easter bunny you can be, right?” The elder cupped his face to see Yeosang’s shining eyes. 

“Yes! I’ll be a good bunny!” And he will keep his word.

;

Everyone was buzzing with excitement when the package arrived. Of course, they had all agreed to this. They would do anything for Yeosang and the idea was hotter than it should be honestly.

Thank god for two day shipping because none of the boys could have waited much longer. 

The hybrid was told to go to his room and get ready, just like they had told him to before they came. White stockings, white harness, matching perfectly with his ears and tail. No bottoms of course. Why would he need them?

There was already enough slick luckily to finger himself open, trying to keep quiet as he locked his eyes on the original bullet egg. Hongjoong said the number of eggs would be a surprise, but to go ahead and put one in. They all agreed that they’ll stay turned off for the rabbit’s sake, knowing it might be too much for him. 

Once he was three fingers deep, he reluctantly pulled them out and used the slick still on his fingers to coat the silicone, making the slide easier as his rim stretched around it until the largest point before it sucked the rest of the egg in like it was starving. 

He wiggles his bottom around, getting used to the feeling inside him before he sat up, biting his lower lip as he felt it move. This would be fun. 

Everyone knew he had the egg inside him as he crept into the living room. His little cock wasn’t hard yet, but it made his appearance even cuter as he shyly padded up to Seonghwa who was tapping his lap for him to sit on with his bare bottom. 

“How do you feel, bunny?” He asked as he pushed his ear out of his face. 

“Excited.” And nervous, but he wouldn’t say that. 

“Yeosang,” Hongjoong started, grabbing his attention, “what are the colors?”

“Red to stop. Green if good. Yellow if we need to pause or slow down.” He said before hearing a murmur of praise against his ear. 

“You can use them anytime. You know that.” Hongjoong smiled gently as he watched the bunny nod. 

“Now. You want to be a good bunny?” 

A nod. 

“Want to please us all?” 

Another nod. 

“Think you can take one egg for each of us?” The leader asked finally, causing his eyes to widen slightly. That would mean eight total inside him including the one currently pressing against his walls. “You know you don’t have to. And if you reach your limit you can tell us.”

“I… want them all. Want to prove I can be a good Easter bunny.” He pouted a little, earning a coo from San. 

“Okay. Here’s the plan.” Hongjoong stood and walked over to him, kneeling in front of the couch. 

“We want to make sure you’re comfortable, so only one at a time… You want to prove you can hold them, right? Each of us will stay with you for an hour then we will add our egg for you to carry. You’ll be so full bunny. Does that sound good?” The elder reaches out to hold his hand. 

An hour? Yeosang was a bit confused about why so long. Perhaps it was part of the challenge, to hold them all in. Either way, he was up for it. 

“Okay… Joongie-hyung first?” He asked quietly as Hongjoong grinned. 

“Of course. Then after me we will go ahead in age order, okay?”

“Okay!”

;

Yeosang wasn’t sure what to expect exactly. The others had formed a plan on how to handle this but Yeosang was kept in the dark. Sure it was a little odd that they were curled up in Hongjoong’s bed watching a show on his laptop, the egg inside him just a comfortable reminder.

It made him restless. Maybe that was part of the point. His guess was almost confirmed when he would peek over to see Hongjoong smirking. 

They all agreed the first should be Hongjoong. Yeosang trusted him the most and he would be good to ease him into this. No matter how much he wanted to make the hybrid cum though, he was only allowed to play with him a little, just enough to get him going. 

Still, his hand rubbed up and down his back in a slow manner, moving the opposite direction anytime he got too close to his bottom. Then he would gently graze his nails along his sides, causing the bunny to squirm under his touch. 

Hongjoong relished in every little sound that escaped Yeosang, who was trying to be so quiet as the show continued to play. He was pretty positive the hybrid wasn’t paying complete attention to it. Not when he would arch into his touch or deflate a little when his hand went away from his groin instead of towards it. 

He decided to take some mercy though. His fingertips trailed down his spine and finally dipped into the cleft of his ass. Hongjoong couldn’t hold back his laugh that time as the bunny twitched in his arm. 

“What do you think so far? Do you like this?” The elder asked as his finger dipped down farther, ghosting over his entrance before sliding back up. His entrance tried to suck his finger in as he did, but Hongjoong simply tugged at the rim and continued his movement upwards. 

"I like it." Yeosang knew better than to lie. He did enjoy this and the teasing that came with it, no matter how badly he wanted to be filled to the brim then and there. Not only that, but also knowing there were six more boys that would be "watching" him and adding another egg inside him made his cock twitch in excitement. "I want more."

"Hm, good bunnies are patient you know." Hongjoong continued before he even got the chance to pout. "Just a few more minutes and I'll put the second egg inside you, okay?" 

The bunny simply nodded and snuggled up to the leader, trying to resist pushing back against his finger that gathered up the slowly emerging slick from his entrance. A breathy gasp was taken right in his ear as he finally breached Yeosang, his finger pushing higher and higher until he was knuckle deep. 

The pad of his finger searched around, surprisingly not finding the egg yet. Yeosang must have pushed it quite up there to make room for the others. It was smart on his part, meaning all Hongjoong had to do was work him open until another egg can slip inside him. 

Once three fingers comfortably rested inside the hybrid, they were pulled out followed by a gush of slick. The rabbit was definitely ready. 

"Ready for your second egg, bunny?" The fluffy tail wiggling on his bottom was enough to encourage him to reach over to where he had put the freshly clean and sterilized toy on a towel. "On your fours."

It wasn't an order but Yeosang followed it like one, getting up onto his hands and knees before he arched his back beautifully, just like his boys have taught him. He felt his hyung's hand rub up and down his spine once again, this time more in a soothing nature as he felt the smallest end of the bullet egg run up and down his cleft to get used to the feeling before it prodded at his entrance. Eagerly it accepted, stretching and stretching until the egg was swallowed up. He could feel it close to the original one but not quite yet touching. 

A soft moan escaped him as his finger prodded at it to make sure it was securely inside him before slowly pulling them out. 

"God boy. They're both in there good. Don't let them drop, okay?"

"Okay, hyungie." This was a piece of cake!

;

Seonghwa was the next to join him. He always liked to shower the bunny in kisses and praise, even if they weren’t exactly _doing_ anything. Soft giggles would escape the bunny’s lips as little kisses were pressed all over his cheeks and nose, twitching a little at the contact.

“God, you’re adorable.” The eldest said before planting a wet smack of a kiss to his cheek, causing the bunny to laugh. “How did we get so lucky?” 

“You’re making my ego swell.” Yeosang said through a grin as he was rolled over, sitting on Seonghwa’s lap now and facing him. The eggs inside him shifted, a tiny moan escaping past his lips. 

Seonghwa seemed to have noticed, grinning as he took his tiny waist into his hands. 

“Feel good? Think you can handle all eight of them?” His head tilted to the side as his thumbs rubbed small circles into the skin. His cock twitched at the mere thought, clenching around the eggs and causing the other to chuckle again. 

“I-I will hold them all.” Yeosang said with a determined yet soft glare. 

“I know you will. You’re our good bunny.” His hands cupped his soft face before bringing him down, sweetly kissing his lips. The hybrid immediately melted into the touch, kissing back just as softly. 

Seonghwa slowly ran his hands up and down his body, caressing him with a gentleness he appreciated and left goosebumps across his skin. His palms stopped over his round ass, kneading at the flesh but not too hard. He didn’t want to pull him apart and have the eggs fall out. 

Though he was sure they were nicely tucked inside him. 

Anytime the kiss tried to escalate into more, Seonghwa would slow them down and return to that gentle pace that Yeosang was frustrated with. They both knew he couldn’t get worked up just yet. He had a long day to go so this would be dragged out. 

He was always a slow kisser though. Seonghwa liked to take his time, never in any rush. His tongue would press against the seam of the younger’s lips to ask for permission before sliding in and gliding along his blunt teeth. 

Yeosang would suck on his tongue just to get a small moan out of him, guiding it throughout the wet cavern. Yeosang’s hand dipped under his shirt, cold hands traveling across his torso to just _feel_ the muscle twitching under his fingertips. 

The hands on the rabbit’s ass pulled him closer, his cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants and causing him to whine. His cock hadn’t been touched at all, most likely because he was known to cum way too quickly as all rabbits did. Curse his sex drive. 

And curse the whine he let out when Seonghwa pulled away, petting his head and scratched at the base of his ears. 

“Our time is almost up. You ready?” He asked as he pulled the egg out and rested it in his palm. The bunny just nodded as he watched him pull out lube. While Yeosang could produce slick, they hadn’t exactly done anything that would cause a good amount to come out within that hour. He was thankful Seonghwa was so considerate. 

Once the egg was sufficiently lubed up, maybe too much so, Yeosang leaned forward so Seonghwa could reach around and press the tip of the egg to his entrance. 

Seonghwa took his time to push it in just like he did everything. It was almost unbearable how slow it was as he pushed it completely in and then some. For the first time Yeosang felt just how full he was. He could feel the pressure in him growing, stretching him out in the best way. 

“Good boy.” A kiss was pressed to the side of his head.

;

Yunho was the next to come into the room. Yeosang had been rolling around slightly as he got used to the weight inside him. He swore the eggs had pushed against each other a few times but he wasn’t sure.

“Hey bun!” Yunho walked in with two plates in his hand. One of them had a sandwich while the other had an assortment of vegetables. Yeosang, being the only vegetarian in the house for obvious reasons, knew which one was his immediately. 

“You hungry? It’s lunch time so I thought I’d bring you something.” The plates were set on the nightstand before Yunho climbed onto the bed. He was immediately met with nuzzles from the rabbit’s head, laughing softly as he pet him. “They haven’t played with you much, huh?” The hybrid shook his head before sitting back. 

“Well, I’ll play with you okay? But first-“ he pulled the plates over and set them on the bed, “lunch.”

If it wasn’t for the way the younger pouted, he might’ve considered waiting completely. While not evident in his expression, Yunho could see it in his eyes. 

He was getting desperate.

A smile appeared as he patted his leg. 

“Want to sit on my thigh while we eat?” His answer came in the form of Yeosang straddling his thigh, a hand on his own covered in the white stockings. 

Before Yunho took a bite of his own sandwich, he grabbed a mini carrot and held it up to his soft lips, the rabbit immediately taking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. 

Truthfully they all thought Yeosang was adorable when he ate. The way he would nibble on the end of celery or he would thump his foot as he bit something that just didn’t want to break off. It was fascinating to see how rabbit-like he really was- more than just the floppy ears and a fluffy tail. 

That fluffy tail was wiggling behind him as Yunho took a bite of his sandwich, watching in awe. 

“You know. After me, you’ll be halfway done. I’ve got the fourth egg.” Yunho raised an eyebrow at him as he just nodded. 

“Want it.” 

“I know, but you have to wait until the end. That way Sannie can make sure you’re keeping it in. I’ll be sad if you drop my egg.” The taller frowned which in turn made the other frown. 

“I won’t! Promise!” He just grinned, bringing another carrot up to his mouth. They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other until Yunho was almost done. He set his sandwich aside, Yeosang still nibbling on the end of a celery stick before feeling his large hands on his hips and guiding him back and forth of his thigh still covered in sweatpants. 

“Y-Yunho-hyung~” He moaned, leaning forward and resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Does it feel good, bunny?” He gave a nod. 

“You’ve been so good. You already have three inside you. You’re so good for us.” Yunho leaned forward to kiss his cheek, continuing to move his hips a little faster. 

A wet spot was beginning to form on his pant leg, slick beginning to drip out of him. It made the rough glide easier, but also sticky. The sound filled the room as he soon took over the speed himself.

His little cock was beginning to harden, the head becoming swollen as it rubbed against his shirt with each thrust. 

A pleasurable cry escaped him as he slumped forward, Yunho wrapping his large hand around the head and twisting it before he stroked his cock with the help of pre cum to ease the slide. 

“You close? You can cum anytime, bun.” Yunho knew he wouldn’t unless he had permission to, so when he finally came, he pulled Yeosang up by the straps of his harness and kissed him, swallowing the loud moans as he rode out his high. 

Praises were whispered into his fluffy ears as Yunho wrapped his arms around him, kissing him all over as he ground himself. Needless to say, they just sat in each other’s arms, refusing to let Yeosang help his own problem in his pants because today was about him, before the fourth egg was slipped inside him.

;

After finally being able to cum, Yeosang found himself a lot more pliant. He was relaxed but still enough to feel the slight shift in the very first egg he put in as the fourth was pushed in.

To make room for it, the egg must’ve flipped or turned around or something! He felt it deep inside him moving and stretching his walls as the newest egg was slid inside him. It was only now that he began to worry about whether he could hold them all. Especially with San with him. 

Yeosang had been with all of his boys before. There were a few who always liked to be tougher, tease him, make him beg before they give him what he wants. He _loved_ it, but was afraid of the possibility of their teasing being the cause of an egg dropping. 

The devious look in San’s eyes tells him this might be a problem. 

“Wow, look at my bunny.” He was already in the room when Yeosang had returned after stepping out to get a drink. He was about to walk towards him before San made a noise of protest. He sat at the edge of the bed with his legs open. As soon as the hybrid heard his next words he knew what he was getting at. 

“Crawl over here for me?” 

Jerk. 

They were both aware how hard it would be to crawl and make sure he is clenched enough to not let any of them drop. Still, Yeosang slowly got on his hands and knees, the white fabric of his stockings doing nothing to save his knees from the harsh floor. 

San grinned at him as he crawled over, his eyebrows drawing up every time his hips moved and the bullet eggs jostled inside him. Once he settled himself between his legs, the rabbit looked up at him, as if asking what’s next? 

San must have read his mind as he soon bent over and tilted his head up farther. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it has been waiting for my turn? You look so beautiful dressed up, my Easter bunny. Do you want to make me feel good?” Yeosang’s eyes widened before he nodded. While he was finally able to get some friction and cum with Yunho, he hadn’t been given the chance to touch someone else yet. 

“Wanna warm my cock, bunny?” How could he resist? Warming was one of his _favorite_ things to do. Whether his mouth or ass, the feeling of a cock just sitting inside him was something he craved. 

The younger couldn’t help but chuckle as he was met with Yeosang’s mouth already open, tongue poking out to entice him more. 

“Alright alright.” San unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock out that was already half hard. In an instant, it was inside the hybrid’s mouth, the boy humming around it as San let out a relieved sigh. 

It was always a sight to see Yeosang like this. He would instantly fall into a headspace where he just felt floaty. His eyes would flutter shut and he would rest his head on his thigh. 

They sat like that for a while, San rubbing his fingers through the rabbit’s locks of hair. Yeosang wasn’t sure when it was, but San began to pull him off a little, causing him to whine. The younger just hushed him softly, pulling him until it was only the head of his dick in his mouth. 

San used the saliva from the bunny to stroke his cock, slowly working up a pace. Without warning, he came on Yeosang’s tongue, groaning and throwing his head back with a curse. 

The hybrid swallowed it all, feeling a gush of slick drip from the taste. San’s cock fell out of his mouth after Yeosang milked him of his seed, showing his mouth that he swallowed it all. 

“Good boy. Ready for your reward?”

San of course pulled out the egg that everyone else had been putting in him. He patted the bed next to him, Yeosang crawling up and positioning himself. 

It was becoming unceremonious with each one, though this time he let out a loud moan. He was definitely getting full. He swore he could feel the first egg all the way in his stomach, one of them pressing into his prostate. 

San could tell he was having trouble, not holding them in but holding himself up. Yeosang was helped onto his back by sweet hands on his waist and a smile. 

“See you soon, bunny.”

;

“Sangie? Sangie bunny?” Yeosang’s eyes fluttered open, a worried Mingi looking at him.

“You fell asleep… You okay? What’s your color?” He reached out and cupped his face, rubbing his thumb over the cheek bone. 

“‘M okay. I’m green.” Mingi smiled sweetly at him, pulling him up and into his arms. 

“Okay. Let’s use the rest of our time to just cuddle, okay?” 

_Rest of our time?_ How long was he out? Was Mingi waiting on him long? Did he waste Mingi’s time? His brows were furrowed as he thought about it, only to feel silicone against his lips, looking up to see the bullet egg in Mingi’s hand. 

“Go ahead. Suck on it. I know you want to.” The last sentence was in a teasing tone, making him giggle a little. Without complaining, the hybrid took half the egg in his mouth, humming as his lips curled around the widest part. 

Mingi kisses the top of his head, hugging him close. If he had been so close to sleeping when he came in, he probably needed a moment. Not only that, but Wooyoung had been raving the entire time about what he wanted to do, and he had a feeling Yeosang needed his strength for that. 

Mingi watched as Yeosang moved his head a little so that his ear was over his heart. The soft sound of it’s beat soothed him after being worn out. At the same time, his tongue was working inside his mouth to lather up the silicone in his spit. 

It wasn’t long until Yeosang felt a finger prod at the corner of his mouth. A displeased noise escaped him, hearing a low laugh under him. The finger just slipped in beside the egg, just resting in his mouth. The pad of his finger rubbed over the egg as if to see how wet it was. 

Mingi must have deemed it enough as his finger then moved to lightly press on the bunny’s tongue, earning a soft moan. It rubbed back and forth, lulling Yeosang into sucking on the digit along with the egg. 

Mingi grabbed the egg from inside his mouth, easing it out so he doesn’t get bitten (it has happened before). Drool dripped from Yeosang’s lips as he opened his eyes to watch the egg be pulled away from him. He so desperately wanted something back in his mouth, but he knew he wasn’t in control of the time. 

“Think you got it wet enough?” Mingi leaned down to kiss the red spot by his eye before humming. “I think it’s wet enough. Ready for your sixth egg?” Yeosang wasn’t sure he was, but he gave confirmation anyways. 

When Mingi slid the next egg in him, his whole body lurched forward. The new egg had pushed one of the others right against his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. 

Mingi cursed behind him, his thumb staying in his entrance just for a second before pulling it out, slick coating it. The taller licks it all from his thumb, pulling it out with a pop. 

“Tastes good. I bet you’re so full huh?” Full was an understatement. He felt the eggs deep inside him but still wanted more. There were two more left for him to take.

;

Yeosang should have expected it, just like every other time. Wooyoung loved to fuck his mouth for as long as he could, the bunny barely having a gag reflex that allows him to stuff his cock in his throat to the hilt.

As he was now, he had to take deep breaths between Wooyoung’s thrusts. The younger was thrusting at an animalistic pace, making sure to have the hybrid take every inch of his cock. 

The bunny’s eyes were watering, throat constricting around his cock. 

“Fuck, bunny. You feel amazing.” Wooyoung moaned at the feeling of him humming at the praise. 

“You feel full? Think you can handle my cum and all those eggs inside you?” All he got was a whine, causing him to laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. The next thing Wooyoung did made him limp. 

Everyone was well aware of just _how_ sensitive his ears were. The simple massage to it would have him melting in whoever’s grasp he is in. 

In fact, he could cum from the stimulation to his ears alone. They had used it to their advantage plenty of times. 

So when Wooyoung wrapped his hand around the base of both of his ears and gave a tug, Yeosang could do nothing but moan around him, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. 

“Feel good, bunny?” Wooyoung didn’t expect a response and didn’t get one. He just used his grip on the fluffy ears to plunge his cock deeper into his mouth, faster with the leverage and the bunny on his knees happily just taking it. 

Unlike the rest of them so far, Wooyoung had pressed the egg inside him at the beginning. He was instructed to not let it fall out while Wooyoung used him, and Yeosang listened well. 

“You’re so good for us, Yeosang. Look at you, proving us wrong. You’re so amazing.” The rabbit hybrid whined at the praise, also feeling Wooyoung tugging his ears a little harder. 

“Touch yourself, bun. Cum with me.”

His dainty little hand immediately wrapped around himself, trying to match his strokes with Wooyoung’s thrusts. They were both faltering, Yeosang vibrating and Wooyoung’s thrusts becoming inconsistent until they’re both cumming loudly. Wooyoung cursed loudly, looking down as the bunny cried of pleasure, watching his cum land over his pant legs and feet. 

For a small moment there, Yeosang truly thought an egg was going to slip out. While Wooyoung held him against his groin, he reached back with his free hand to make sure the egg never fell out. He was relieved when he didn’t feel anything on the ground or poking out of him. 

When it was getting a bit too hard to breathe, he pushed at Wooyoung’s hips, which he immediately pulled back to watch as a string of saliva connected his lips to the red head before it broke and fell to the ground. 

Wooyoung crouched down to his level and gave him a messy kiss, his tongue diving in to take a taste of his own seed on the rabbit’s taste buds. 

They kissed until they were both breathless, Wooyoung pulling away to look at the rabbit in the eye. 

“You did so good. You’re almost there, bunny. Just one more.” 

Just one more.

;

Out of all the lover’s he had, Jongho was the one he knew least about. Maybe not that, but the youngest always managed to surprise him somehow. He could be hard, rough, mean, or soft, gentle, and loving. Jongho always seemed to care about the person he is pleasing, not exactly himself (though Yeosang has pleased him plenty of times before).

So maybe that’s why he was a little nervous. Just the uncertainty that always came with the maknae that kept him on his toes. 

Yeosang wasn’t sure how he was going to do it. The seven eggs inside him have already caused a bulge in his belly to appear. He is afraid that if he presses on it, an egg will pop out so he just stares at the rounded skin. 

His thoughts were broken when he suddenly felt a weight next to him, looking up to see Jongho. He too, was staring at his belly. 

“Wow. You really are full, hyung.” He reached out, his fingertips gently trailing patterns across the jumpy skin, as if he was afraid of any sort of pressure. 

Yeosang moaned, rolling over to butt his head slightly at his side. 

“Alright,” he started with a chuckle, “lay over my lap. Quickly.” 

His brows furrowed in confusion. Jongho only asked for him to bend over his lap when he was in trouble. Did he do something wrong? Did he mess up? 

Either way, he knew better than to disobey. He found himself crawling over him, gently laying down so as to not put too much pressure on his stomach. 

“Yeosang. What’s your color?” Jongho asked sweetly, rubbing his hand up and down his spine. They were finally in the homestretch and everyone was adamant that Jongho asks before he put the final egg in. Not that he wouldn’t have asked anyways. He knew their bunny was delicate. 

“I’m green.” He responded just as softly, burying his nose into the sheets he laid on. 

“Can I put the last one in? Are you going to be okay?” Yeosang just gave a restless nod, gasped as fingers dipped into his stretched entrance to gather some slick. 

“Fuck, hyung. You’re so loose.” He muttered before pulling his fingers out and beginning to cover the final egg in it. 

He slowly pressed the egg inside, pausing as he heard a whimper from Yeosang. 

“You o-“

“Keep going.” 

So Jongho did. Until it popped inside him. He didn’t stop there though. Jongho’s fingers entered him again, pushing the eggs up as far as they could go and causing them to move against his prostate again. 

“God… You are so full. I can’t even push it in farther.” His fingers weren’t even settled all the way inside him, but resistance came when he pushed the egg more. 

Yeosang just whined as he was still fingered, his toes curling as the overwhelming pleasure began to creep up on him. 

As soon as it started it vanished, leaving the bunny to whimper, his little tail wagging as if you entice Jongho’s fingers back inside him. Instead he got a slap to his bottom, his mouth opening in a gasp and his entrance clenching. 

“God you’re so fucking pretty, hyung.” He paused to rub over his bottom. 

“Think you can take seven more? One for each egg that you can’t let fall out?” 

“Yes. Yes.” The hybrid was quick to respond, loving the sting of a spanking. Jongho was still gentle though. The sound of the slap could be heard but after each one he would rub the reddening skin to soothe it. Then he would start again. 

Yeosang had to admit, the egg almost fell out a few times. He could feel it crowning then quickly being sucked back inside him. 

The last few were the most difficult, his rim wanting to give out so badly that he sighed in relief when he was delivered the last spank. 

“So good. We are all so proud of you for holding them all in.” Jongho hummed as he soothes over both his cheeks, red and warm against his hand. 

“You think you’re ready?” 

“Yes. _Please_

;

They grabbed everything they needed.

A towel to place under him. 

Another towel to clean him. 

A bag to put the eggs in so they could be cleaned later. 

Some water and crackers for Yeosang. 

The bunny was positioned with his head down and ass up, knees spread on the towel as a finger was pressed inside him. 

“Wow, bun. Look at that.” Hongjoong said before he reached under Yeosang and pressed on his stomach. The finger inside his ass kept the eggs from pushing out, making the hybrid groan at the pressure. 

“I almost want to leave them in you, bunny.” Wooyoung said from his place to his side, stroking his hair lovingly. They were all gathered for Yeosang’s last task. 

Push them all out. 

Lay all eight eggs inside him. 

As the rabbit sat spread and on display, they finally began. 

“Okay, bunny. First one?” 

Almost as soon as he said that did the vibrating egg push out of him, falling onto the towel. It had been so heavy on his rim that he wasn’t surprised how easy it came out. What did surprise him was the second that fell out right after. He visibly clenched to keep more from falling, whining in hopes he didn’t disappoint. 

“Shh. It’s okay. Go ahead.” It was Seonghwa’s voice this time, but as he tried to push the next one out, he felt fingers push it back in. “Mingi.” 

“Sorry, hyung.” 

The fingers retracted, allowing him to resume pushing the bullet egg out. The third one dropped and Yeosang could already feel the difference now that he was emptying. 

The next couple fell out with ease, but it was the last three that gave him the most trouble. One of them was sitting right against his prostate, pleasure shooting through him. Yeosang had to resist the urge to cum until he was done at least, cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

As he pushed and pushed, the egg slid against the gland, only for another to settle right on it once again. The egg finally dropped onto the towel that was now empty of any of the other eggs as they were placed in the bag. 

Yeosang pushed out the last one, breathing harshly and sweating from all the effort. 

“Come on, bunny. You can do it.” San said before kissing his spine. That final push was what he needed, cumming with a cry as the final egg fell out of him and he collapsed on his own mess. 

It was exhausting, dizzying- Yeosang barely registering the arms that pick him up and sit him against their chest while someone else brings the water bottle to his lips. Another pair of hands cleaned him while two others left the room with the bag in hand, going to clean the toys immediately so they didn’t have to worry about it later. 

“You did so good. Proved us all wrong.” Yeosang realized Yunho was the one holding him as he whispered in his ear. 

“You really did. We are so proud of you.” Hongjoong mumbled before kissing him softly. 

Now to decide who gets to cuddle him.


End file.
